johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
What if~America stayed out of World War 2?
As I said in the past, "Nothing has shook this world, nothing has caused more death and destruction, and nothing has shaped this world we live in today than World War 2." Before you ask, yes I have another World War 2 alternate scenario. As we all know that our beloved United States of America was one of the biggest contributors to the Allies and Soviets' victory over the Axis Powers during the war. So, what if in an alternate scenario. Our good ol' US of A decided to stay out of it? Before anybody asks or even says that this is an impossible scenario. The USA staying out of World War 2 was at one point a reality. Yale University and some students have came up with a special committee on September 4, 1940 called "America First". It's aim was to keep the USA out of World War 2 as they didn't want to get entangled in another war in Europe. At first, this committee was successful as by 1941, around 75% of Americans were supporting neutrality. Of course, what changed American public opinion on the War was when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor on December 7. With America angry and vengeful, America First quickly lost popularity and dissolved a week after Pearl Harbor. What if? Now here comes our universal question. What if the USA stayed out of WW2? What would the world become, and how would people around the world be in this alternate world? That is what this page will try to explain. Forward Now before I go on with my alternate scenario, I have to tell you that the America First committee wasn't really the organization that would keep the USA out of World War 2. It was also the Japanese, as you may remember in my earlier wiki pages. The USA put an oil embargo on Japan in hopes to stop their aggressive territorial aggression in the far east Asia and the Pacific. So what I believe that the only way for the USA to stay out of World War 2, is if Japan *doesn't* attack the USA after the embargo was placed on them. The scenario In this alternate 1941, Japan decides to not attack the USA and thus Pearl Harbor is never attacked. Because Pearl Harbor is never attacked. The America First committee still has the support of the American people, and the USA never goes to war nor do they aid their potential allies in Great Britain or the USSR. Now that the USA stays out of the war, what happens in this alternate reality. Well, my personal prediction is that the war will end in a total Axis Victory. Though, the Japanese will probably win over the Chinese and the west's colonies (with the USA graciously giving up the Philippines since the USA's stance of staying out of the war) before the Nazis win over Europe. That is because of the USSR. There are some theorists of Alternate history saying that *if* the USA stayed out of World War 2, that the Soviets would still win over the Nazis as (obviously) the Soviets have more soldiers, more tanks, more artillery (you get the point) than the Nazis did and can replace them more easily than the Nazis can. But, the real reason why the Soviets won over the Nazis on the Eastern front is because of American aid as in our reality President Roosevelt approved around $10 Billion to send Lend Lease to the USSR which helped arm, supply and build up defenses for the Soviets to combat the Nazis. Plus with American intervention in North Africa and eventually in Western Europe it also forced the Nazis to fight a 2-front war that basically sealed their fate. But in this alternate reality with the USA staying out of the war. I can predict that the Soviets can hold out for quite a while with their superior numbers, but because the Soviets would still lose millions in this alternate reality trying to push the Nazis out of their beloved Motherland, and because of no other front opening up in the west or Africa, the Nazis can just concentrate all of their focus in the Soviets and take advantage of their depleted manpower. So, in the end the Soviets would fall to the Nazis. This scenario will also have to include Britain as well. They have defended their homeland in the Battle of Britain in the summer of 1940, and by that time the Nazis invading Britain would be impossible (even Hitler knew that it would cause a lot of Nazis troops' lives if they ever ordered a ground invasion of Britain. Even in Britain's colonies in Africa, the Nazis would have a hard time fighting Britain, but would do a bit better without American intervention. So by around 1943, the Axis would win the war. But what would happen and what would the world be in this alternate Post-War world? Well, for one thing the double continent of Eurasia will be divided between the victorious Axis Powers. Think of it as like how the USA is divided in Philip K. Dick's book: The Man in The High Castle. The USA is divided up by the victorious Axis Powers, the Nazis have all of the States east of the Mississippi River as well as some of the Midwest States and the Japanese are clinging to the States on the Pacific Coast, and the Rocky Mountain States are neutral States, almost like a buffer zone against the ones occupied by the Nazis and the Japanese respectively. The same scenario happens here in this alternate reality in Eurasia as the Ural mountains and parts of the Siberian Wilderness and even the Arabian Desert are seen as natural boundaries between Nazi Europe and Japanese Asia. Now, I would even add India and Western China as buffer zones because of 2 things. Let's start with China. Even if the Japanese are able to defeat the Chinese in World War 2, they wouldn't be able to occupy the entire nation (though they would occupy the most populated areas such as Beijing, Shanghai and even the European colonies of Hong Kong and Macau). Like the USA, China is a Cornucopia of many different forms of terrain. There's Forests, there's rivers, there's mountains and there's deserts. You can even bet that in this alternate reality what remains of both the Communist and Nationalist armies in China would flee to the more uninhabited places in Western China. It's hard to predict that both these armies would resort to guerilla warfare because it's unlikely the 2 Chinese armies would cooperate. In our reality, China was in a state of Civil War by 1937 (when the Japanese already taking Manchuria 6 years earlier invaded more of China) and even during the war the 2 Chinese armies rarely cooperated with one another when fighting with the Japanese and there were several incidences where there was inner-military squabbles between the 2 armies. Despite this however, the armies (separated) would try their hand at guerilla Warfare as the Japanese would hunt these 2 armies down and try to wipe them out. India on the other hand, would be a Neutral state. Without the British controlling the nation, independent movements (like the one with Mahatma Gandhi) would rise earlier then they did in our reality, and with it India becomes independent earlier than it did in our reality. We now go back to Britain. With no way to fight the victorious Nazis, they sign a peace pact with them. But there's a catch, Britain remains independent to Nazi Europe, but has to give up most of it's colonies in Africa to Germany. Italy would also get some of Britain's colonies as well. But we may have to deal with a squabble with Germany down the road. This may be a oversimplification, but I already covered an alternate scenario where the Axis Powers won World War 2, so please check here and here if you want a more detailed explanation. With the rest of the world covered, we go now to the Good Ol' US of A. As you can guess already that because the USA decided to stay out of the war, it wouldn't be the almighty superpower nation it is in our reality. It would be an isolationist nation never seeing any light in the world. There is also a likely scenario in this alternate reality that the USA would never fully recover from The Great Depression and have a stagnant economy where unemployment would remain high for decades. Not to mention that the USA would also be underneath the shadow if the victorious Axis nations and the Axis would loom large over the USA for decades. Plus, the US territories of Alaska and Hawaii will never become states with the US fully committed to isolation. But that doesn't mean the US would stop at 48 States. In our reality by the turn of the 20th century, some counties in California and Oregon that depended entirely on gold mining lost their businesses. Over the decades, these counties wanted to break away from their respective states and form their own state called Jefferson (and I don't have to tell you where the name came from). By 1941, Congress was ready to recognize Jefferson as an official State. But of course the Japanese had other ideas. But in this alternate reality with the USA staying out of World War 2, this state officially forms as Japan never provoked the USA into going to war. Though, the state would be weak as the US economy in this alternate reality is a complete mess and with a very low population, the population today in our reality is around 2.4 Million according to WikiPedia in this rogue state, in 1941 it was even lower. Plus, democracy and capitalism would also be forgotten ideologies as Fascism and Imperialism would dominate the world and be responsible for carving out new nations as well. Australia could also face some of the same problems with a huge Japanese Empire looming over them and them cut off from Britain. There's another question too. Could we see a Cold War like with the USA and the USSR in our reality? Hard to say. There's a sizable technology gap between Germany and Japan as the Nazis would have the latest in technology (though not science fiction-ee) and the Japanese would be......."old school" in technology and wouldn't be able to take on the Nazis in an all out war, nor would they have the technology to create any weapons of the Atomic or Nuclear variety either, the Nazis on the other hand can. But could they use them on Japan (them being the anti-semitic monsters they are)? Also hard to say. Even if the Nazis were to create nukes, the'll also know the consequences of using them and it's not worth destroying the world over. Well that is all for this page. What wopuld you think would happen if the USA stayed out of World War 2. Don forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.